Failure to Comply
by Poki the Alien cat
Summary: FINALLY! CHAPTER 6 (sorry for such a long wait) - What the government does with a problem they need, and will Mulder live through this one?
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Title: Failure to Comply Author: Poki the Alien Cat Rating: PG-13 for cursing and some science fiction... stuff  
  
Summary: How do you get rid of the problem you need?  
  
Disclaimer: All characters you know of from the show (Mulder, Scully, Doggett, Reyes, Skinner, Kersh, Harrison) are the genus products of Chris Carter and 1013 productions. This is not for profit, so don't sue me.  
  
****Warning for loyal fans****: There is a lot of Doggett and Reyes and no sign of William. Although I would like Mulder and Scully to have a happy ending, like us all, having William does not fuel the story... Just... gives them the happy ending before the ending. Why keep going if they have what they want?  
  
Chapter One: The End at the Beginning  
  
My Sister being taken by the light.... My mother found dead by her own hand.. and my father by another.... I am the only one left, the one who survived.... until now.... I don't know where I am, but all I know is that I am covered by a strange goop, and I'm without clothing..... like I was born again. I rub my eyes, getting the mysterious substance out so I can open them, which I do. I look up, and around me are my companions, and my lover, all in the same condition as me..... What the hell happened to us??  
  
The last thing I remember before I passed out again was a unnatural squeal, and the face of a monster.....  
  
__________  
  
Chapter Two: 24 Hours before  
  
"Why would he want me back?" I said, slurring. I had drunk about a six pack of beer, so I was very buzzed.  
  
"I don't understand either, but I'm glad you refused. He is such an asshole," said Reyes, surprising everyone else as she took another sip of her beer, "and I'm so glad I quit the FBI also. They were doing nothing for the truth, they just wanted everything normal, they never wanted the truth."  
  
Doggett chuckled in his corner, "I think we drank too much, I feel like I'm about to pass out."  
  
"It's so worth it though, in celebration of freedom!"  
  
"Yes, you should've seen the look on Kersh's face when we handed over our letters of resignation and left the office. He looked like an abandoned puppy!"  
  
Scully wasn't talking, only looking out the window.... thinking.....  
  
"Yeah, but why would he want us all back? Just so he could ignore our theories of aliens and UFO's again? The only reason I sacrificed my job to let Doggett keep his is because I wanted the truth and all the FBI was doing is getting rid of all my work."  
  
They all looked to Mulder, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Besides, we still have permits to have concealed weapons, we just have to buy them." he said, laughing, "We are still have to protect ourselves."  
  
"But what about our lives?" said Scully out of the blue.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Haven't you ever thought about just having a normal life, settling down, having children?" Even though she seemed to be talking to all of them, she was mainly pointing the question towards Mulder, who she turned around to look at strait in the eyes.  
  
Interesting question a voice unheard by them said.  
  
Yes indeed...... We might be able to help her out though.  
  
Exactly  
  
"Well, I already tried that and my kid was taken from me, so I don't know if I can go through that heartbreak again." said Doggett, half asleep.  
  
Mulder looked into Scully's eyes, seeing the emotion he saw there, and then gave his own opinion, "Ever since I saw my sister being taken by a light, I knew I could never have a normal life. Once you jump into the sandpit you can't get out very easily Scully," he smiled, "At least I have someone who can settle down with me in case I do survive the quicksand." And with that, took Scully's hand in his and smiled bigger, which made Scully giggle.  
  
Harrison, watching over them all, was just sitting in the corner. She wasn't old enough to drink, but she could drive, so that made her designated driver.   
  
"You know, that reminds me of a case where this man and woman were eaten by carnivore mushrooms and their remains was positioned so that they were still cuddling face to face." she said finally.  
  
Everyone just looked over, the interjection she had giving not working.....  
  
"Are you sure you haven't drunk also?" Said Reyes, making everyone else chuckle.  
  
Why are we continuing listen to the conversation of drunken stupor?  
  
You'll see....  
  
"We should go to bed, if I stay up any longer it'll take a bomb to wake me up." said Doggett, "I'll probably have the headache the size of one too."  
  
"Your right, we should go back to the hotel."  
  
Mulder looked up to Harrison, "You remember the name? We might all be dead to the world by the time we get back."  
  
Harison nodded, "Yep. Motel 6. Room number 12."  
  
The bird has sung the song we want.  
  
Let's get the information to our Boss.  
  
Mulder nodded, and everyone, although half-asleep, wondered to the one car they rented, and went to rest for another unknown day of their lives. 


	2. Chapter 3 Back from the grave again

Title: Failure to Comply, Chapter 3  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: See first and second chapters for disclaimer  
  
**Chapter 3 - Back from the grave... again**  
  
Ever since all five of them resigned from the FBI, they realized that there was a sudden decrease in income. Skinner would help them now and again, but they still had to save up, so tonight, they were sharing a room, with Mulder and Scully getting the good bed since Mulder had paid for it with money he got from selling his mother's house.  
  
In Mulder's quest to find a good night sleep he heard the phone ring, and picked it up before it could wake anyone else. He didn't put it to his ear strait away though, since he had told Skinner to call his cell phone if he needed anything, and this was the hotel phone...  
  
"Mulder," He said, like he was an agent again.  
  
"Like old times uh, Mulder?" said a VERY familiar voice  
  
Mulder's eyebrows raised and his anger overrode him suddenly.  
  
"You black-lunged son of a bitch! I heard you were resting in pieces!"  
  
"Well, Mulder, like father like son, you and I both don't die very easily..."  
  
Mulder shook his head and went to hang up the phone...  
  
"And before you hang up, I have a way to make this all better, to make it so you aren't a guilty man anymore. That murder really changed your image no? First, before the X-files, you were a man with a good future... smart, able to profile better than anyone out there. And now? A dog with your tail between your legs running for cover. Kind of dramatic if I say so myself."  
  
Mulder sighed, "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I just want you to help. I want to meet with you, I have some information you will consider vital to your freedom."  
  
Scully and the rest started hearing over the conversation, and Mulder put the phone on speaker so they could all hear.  
  
"Why should I trust you? After everything that has happened?" Mulder asked, as he always asked the CSM.  
  
The CSM acted like he was right in the room: or watching over them. "Hello Scully, Doggett... Reyes... and Harrison. You all want to find out my reasons, I'm assuming? Well, Mulder, consider both sides: on one end, if you do not trust me and find out what information I have for you, when you are caught there is no change in hell you are not going to be stuck with the deadly syrup. But on the other hand: you take the risk of meeting me and your chances of not dying increase to a 50/50 chance. And maybe, you can live to prevent the little green men from taking over."  
  
There was a moment in which everyone just kept thinking, instead of saying anything, and the CSM continued.  
  
"I will give you the information you need to find me and then you can make the decision for yourselves. At the front desk tomorrow there will be a piece of paper with coordinates on it and a GPS locator. Go to the EXACT spot that is on that piece of paper, and there you will find me waiting for you. Be there by 9:00 tomorrow night. I shall see you later." The CSM then hung up without another word. Everyone just stayed in their positions as Mulder hung up also.  
  
Harrison was the first to speak, "You know, he has a point."  
  
Scully nodded her head, and looked at Mulder, "Yes, the whole point is to keep you from dying. You're the only one who can save the world, according to what I read."  
  
Mulder just had a blank look on his face, still thinking. Then he finally spoke, "We should get more sleep. I think we'll have a long day tomorrow."  
  
Everyone did exactly as Mulder said, without saying anymore, the air in the room to tense to say another word.  
  
____  
  
9:00 P.M  
  
"We're in the middle of nowhere!!!!" Said Doggett, his yells of anger echoing into the desert night.  
  
"Come on John, you should expect that. I'm assuming the CSM doesn't want anyone to know we're meeting him. I don't think most people think he's alive." Reyes said, tugging on his sleeve to make him calm down  
  
"Yeah but there is no sign of him, or anything else. This is all bullshit, he led us out here to die!!!"  
  
As Doggett and the rest argued, Mulder concentrated on the piece of paper and the tool he was given. He remembered what the CSM had said before, how they had to be in the EXACT SPOT, so he was carefully adjusting his position until he got the same thing that was written on the paper.... and all of a sudden, there was a crack, a fall, and a thump. Mulder was gone.  
  
The rest of the group gathered around the huge hole that was made in the ground, and then saw Mulder's lifeless body at the bottom of the pit  
  
"MULDER!!! YOU OK??!!"  
  
"MULDER!!!"  
  
Their screams of panic where not heard by him, only the horse voice of the man who claims to be his father.  
  
"Nice of you to drop in, although I suggest moving now before your friends join us." 


	3. Chapter 4 Hook line and sinker

Title: Failure to Comply, Chapter 4  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: See first and second chapters for disclaimer  
  
** Chapter 4 – Hook, line, and sinker **  
  
Mulder looked up and saw more ground starting to crumble above him. He wasn't fast enough to move away, but only stand up and with a scream from Scully he instinctively jutted out his arms. Scully landed and together they both crashed back into the ground.  
  
The rest weren't so lucky, all landing with more thumps on the ground.  
  
"Can we please get on with our meeting? I can't be here long."  
  
The CSM was sitting at a desk professionally, hidden among the shadows; the only sign of his identity was the clouds of cigarette smoke he would always create around him, like he controlled it. Everyone stood and dusted themselves off, and Mulder was the first to walk over and lean on the desk, staring strait into the cold eyes of the cancer man.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Your freedom preferably. A villain is nothing without a superhero, and I see you as that: the superhero sent to always go against me."  
  
The CSM turned around to show a TV screen behind him. He took out a remote control and started playing a tape that was in a VCR underneath.  
  
"There were many witnesses to the 'murder' you committed of Knowle Rohrer, and there was one witness no one knew about: the unblinking eye in the sky…"  
  
The TV came on to show a surveillance tape of Mulder being chased by Rohrer, and how Mulder flipped Rohrer flipped him over, falling down and being shocked.  
  
"Of course, that isn't the good part. You came here for proof that he didn't die, for how can you kill someone that can't die?"  
  
He used the remote control to fast forward a few minutes, then started playing it normally again…  
  
As the group watched the shadowed stirred, and a hand clamped over Harrison's mouth, sticking her with a substance that instantly made her faint, before she could scream for help.  
  
The TV was showing people taking off the body off Rohrer, and instead of taking it away in a body bag as usual, they placed the body on the floor….  
  
The shadows then stirred once again and Reyes was gone.  
  
The body then got up, cracked his neck and walked away, and by the look of it, you could identify it as Rohrer, no mistake.  
  
Another stir, and Doggett was taken away.  
  
"There is just one little problem with this…" the CSM said before he turned off the TV.  
  
There was a final stir, and four men came up, two grabbing Mulder and two grabbing Scully.  
  
"Where your going you won't be needing it," he said as Mulder and Scully were giving the same thing everyone else was, and they both fainted. The CSM only leaned over to their unconscious bodies and smiled, thinking: hook, line, and sinker. 


	4. Chapter 5 Waking up

Title: Failure to Comply - Chapter five  
  
The darkness of unconsciousness all of a sudden turned into the bright lights of the hospital, and the beeping of monitors. He opened his eyes to the familiar face of Skinner, surprised to see Mulder waking up. The last thing he remembered was looking into the cold eyes of the CSM, and then a prick in his neck. He remembered seeing Scully going through the same thing, and all of a sudden Scully's whereabouts became the first thing on his mind.  
  
"Where's Scully?" he said groggily, starting to sit up.  
  
"Scully is fine, she's in the room next to you. We found all of you out in the middle of nowhere, with a prick in your neck, like you were injected with something... The doctors said it was out of your system though by the time they tested your blood in toxicology."  
  
Still half asleep, Mulder looks around the room, "I half expected to wake up with handcuffs on."  
  
Skinner raised his eyebrows, "What in the hell are you talking about? Haven't you heard? You were pardoned. The whole thing is on TV."  
  
Skinner picked up the control for the TV and turned to the news.  
  
"...Agent Fox Mulder, who was accused of Murder of a man named Knowle Rohrer, was pardoned by the president himself today when Rohrer himself was found hiding in California. The FBI said quote, "We are sorry about the misunderstanding, and we are hoping this wonderful agent can come back to the FBI and do the outstanding work he was doing before," this is Sandra Landers, signing out. Back to you John."  
  
Skinner turned off the TV and looked to Mulder, smiling, "I said the quote to the reporter, no one else would.  
  
Mulder was still staring at the TV, stunned.  
  
"You ok Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah.... I think...." Mulder remembered Doggett telling him Rohrer disappeared in the rocks in Arizona, like all the super solder men did.  
  
In the other rooms, the rest of the group was staring at the same report, wondering how all of a sudden things could go right for them. Was it luck?  
  
"Maybe you should get up and try and walk around...Ó said Skinner, "Maybe I can take you to see Scully."  
  
"Yeah.... that would be a good idea..." he said, in a more monotone voice than usual. He got up, still staring at the TV, and without any problems walked out the door, Skinner behind him.  
  
______  
  
"Could you leave us alone?"  
  
"Of course," said Skinner, closing the door behind him, "I'll just be outside if you need me."  
  
And as soon as they had their privacy...  
  
"What the hell is going on??" Mulder said to Scully, "Am I the only one who doesn't think this is a tiny bit weird? Me being pardoned all of a sudden??"  
  
Mulder is too clever for this crap; you made him go through it before  
  
Yeah but this time it's more realistic. The last time I offered a dream life, but it was too fake for him. He wanted Scully and the X-files more than he wanted a normal life  
  
And now?  
  
"I don't know Mulder.... it could just be your luck turning out for the better. I know you and I have not had the most perfect life, the most perfect chance to spawn our relationship so we should take advantage of these kinds of things. We won't have that weight on our solders anymore."  
  
He looked down, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just being... paranoid again...."  
  
He kneeled so his head was below hers, but still close. He softly kissed her.  
  
"There are more important things to think about in life, more important than the X-files ever were to me." Mulder said, making Scully smile.  
  
Mulder decided to stay in Scully's room for a while, and he turned on the TV, and watched the Matrix with her.... but who knew that what they saw on TV was closer to the truth than they realized?  
  
We should finish what we need to do with him before he wakes up  
  
Yes, let's get ready for the operation. 


	5. Chapter 6 The Transformation that was Ha...

Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to post again! I hope that readers from before manage to get to this, I got so busy all of a sudden ;

The alarm went off, and a groggy Mulder flipped over to turn it off. Five more minutes, he thought to himself. He shifted a bit and realized that Scully was asleep on top of him.

After Scully and the rest were released from the hospital, they all returned to their normal lives. But when Mulder tried to get his apparentment back, he saw, with a bit of sadness, that it had been rented out to someone else. Thankfully though, he had successfully lived in Scully's apartment many times before, so they decided to move in together. "It'll give us a chance to... you know... become...," He remembered Scully saying a while back, before blushing a bit.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Mulder answered with. God, it was hard enough getting used to just calling her by her first name, now he has to officially refer to him as his girlfriend. Even though it was easy to fall into a relationship with her, it's hard to communicate it in words. He thought it was probably because they had something close to this type of relationship before, except there wasn't any kissing.

Well, how close is he? the CSM said with impatience.

Actually sir, it's very hard to tell... they seem to have actually stopped him from transforming.

That's impossible, that virus is unstoppable without that vaccine!

Well, actually. There is a shred of hope... I mean, we referenced a magazine that these three men, known as the Lone Gunmen, create, there was something interesting in their issue that was the date of a week after Scully's child was born.

What about it!

Well, they have a story mentioning that Mulder got to Scully without getting specific information from the only person who had put Scully in that secluded area in the first place. There is a quote also, Mulder had said, "There was a light, and I followed it."

You mean, he found the location like the others did?

Yes.

... The CSM just stood there, thinking about what would happen next. He then walked up to a tank and put his hand on it. Inside, there was a man floating in some weird fluid. There was a tube down the man's throat to help him breathe, and two stickers in his forehead with wires judding out of it. There were others in the same conditions.

"I'm sorry my son," The CSM said, "But no matter how much I wish I didn't have too, we have to complete your transformation. You are a leader after all."

It turns out he was speaking to the man in the tank... Fox Mulder and the rest of the group, even oddly skinner and kersh,all floating in suspended animation. The CSM dropped his cigarette on the floor, stepping on it before walking away.

-

Mulder yawned, and finally decided to get up. Then he realized he was naked, and that Scully that was asleep on top of her was as such as well. He blinked a few times, realizing that he had a major migraine. Then everything had come back to him...

"Mmm... Dana?" He said to the air. It made her stir a bit.

"Five more minutes, mother." She said back. She was still completely asleep.

"Um... Scully?"

One eye opened and she looked up at him, "What is it, Fox?"

He chuckled, "You do realize that it's 3 in the afternoon, right?"

She giggled back at him, "Well then, do you realize that we were up late last night?" Her giggle turned into a laugh, "You know..."

"Yep, past the hangover there was a night of some good lovin'." He finally came out and said.

"Oh you too? I knew it was a bad idea for us to drink up that whole bottle of wine."

He smirked, "I told you that song you hated was a good make out song. But I know how you are, you have to experience it yourself to believe it."

She laughed again. They had a another night of celebration since the day before they had given a language version of the finger to the FBI at their offer of coming back. Soon after they had left the building, they had encountered a group of people who were standing outside with signs saying, "Mulder and Scully are the best!" and other things like that. It turns out the people were the many people they have helped during their 7 years in the X-files, and the group was led by the man who could control the weather with his emotions and his wife and 2 year old child.

Scully stretched a bit in the bed, "I can't believe that was our first time too... we acted like it was so natural."

"Well, the naked pretzel is in itself a natural act..."

She play-punched him in the stomach and then wrapped her arms around him.

"That's not what I meant."

He went on, "There is also the fact that we have a child... a couple with a child that is of their genetics, and before them having sex. isn't it usually the other way around?" he said, chuckling at his own joke.

He started to stroke her hair and then kissed the top of their head, "Either way, it was still preeetttyy amazing."

The phone then rang, dragging them out of their little cloud nine, and Mulder picked it up. On the other end, it was a voice.

"You think that when you woke up everything was all right? Well, you're wrong." 


End file.
